Love and death unite
by yourejustadreamx
Summary: Romano was shot. At the same time Europe is dealing with crisis. Told by Bella (South of Belgium). No pairings


_AN: I don't own Hetalia… I read in a newspaper today about a man being murdered by the Italian mafia. His name was Pasquale Romano. _

* * *

Bella couldn't believe the news. Romano was shot. He was mistaken for someone else by the Italian mafia.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks while she clutched the newspaper in her hand.

The most devastating part was that it happened a month ago and yet she didn't know. The newspaper said it was a beautiful funeral. Off course it would be beautiful, Romano was loved by many. His brother Feliciano probably did his best to make it a beautiful ceremony.

She was wondering if anybody else knew about his death. What about Antonio? Or her brother? They had lived all together in the same house for a long time.

The picture in the newspaper didn't show any familiar faces.

The truth was it felt like everyone was drifting apart from each other.

Bella started to think about the last time she had spoken to Romano. It felt like ages.

Off course everybody was dealing with crisis.

Everyone had their own problems.

When Bella tried to call Antonio she got the message that the number no longer existed.

Bella wondered if they cut off his telephone line. Was the crisis he was dealing with so bad?

Next she called her brother Lars. He answered it with a sharp tone. "No, I won't try to convince Marie to come live with me."

Bella sighed. She had her own problems too. For a moment she forgot about them.

"I'm not calling about Marie. I have some bad news. Romano got shot."

For a moment it remained silent at the other side of the line. Eventually she heard her brother sigh.

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just heard about it today besides I didn't see him or hear from him for ages."

* * *

Bella decided to meet up with Ludwig. He didn't look happy but nobody did these days.

"Don't tell me you're in need of extra money." He asked her a little stressed. Bella shook her head.

"No, I was just wondering, have you heard about Romano?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, I got a phone call a month ago from Feliciano."

He shrugged. "It's sad but there are more urgent things at the moment. The dead can be mourned later."

After they had finished their drinks they said their goodbyes and left.

Bella was appalled by the lack of interest in the death of their friend.

Was she the only one who cared? Except off course for Romano's brother.

* * *

Bella was welcomed in Feliciano's house. He looked happy to see her because he hugged her from the moment he saw her. "Bella!" it had been a long time since the last time she felt so welcome. Except with her brothers off course.

"I'm so happy I see someone else, nobody ever visits me these days and since my brother passed away." He stopped talking; Bella saw a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I didn't tell anyone he died because I didn't want to bother any of you, everyone is dealing with crisis."

Bella took his hand. "We are here for you."

"You were the first one since I sent out the news to come to me."

Feliciano lowered his head. "But it's okay, my brother is now in a better place, at least he doesn't have to suffer with us."

Feliciano offered to open a bottle of wine to 'ease the pain'.

After a while both were complaining about stupid things Alfred said these days.

"He compared my economy to that from Antonio and Heracles. My economy is still better than his!"

Bella smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Feliciano took another sip from his glass of wine before turning to Bella again.

"By the way, how are you? I heard some bad news about you."

Bella lowered her head. Her own crisis was more than just money.

She was dealing with her rebellious twin sister Marie who wanted to be independent.

"It's not as bad as the media makes it sound." Feliciano nodded. "It's always like that."

After a while she decided it was time to go home, she still had some preparations to make before the meeting the next day.

Feliciano hugged her and asked her to say hello to Di Rupo (Boss of Marie and Bella) from him.

* * *

She opened the door and was greeted by her sister's voice. "Where were you?"

Bella looked in front of her to see the same image she would see in the mirror except for the angry expression.

"I was at Feliciano's house, his brother Romano was killed."

"That stupid pasta eating jerk is dead?"

Bella nodded.

"Oh."

At that moment Bella realised she loved her sister very much. She would be devastated if she would lose her. Marie gave her a compassionate look. The first one since their fighting began. As if they were thinking the same thing again.

"I was making waffles, you want one?" Marie asked her sister and Bella returned her a big smile. "What do you think?" Her sister returned the smile. "Whipped cream?"

After all both are united by the things they like.


End file.
